Fredrich Armbruster
A former soldier tuned mercenary commander, Fredrich has fought everything from tribals to mutants to armies, and has always won, even if his side lost. History Fredrich was born to a father in the Waffen SS and a timid seamstress mother in the capital of the North American Reich in 2235. His earliest memory was of his father talking to him beside young Fredrich's bed about how there was no greater glory than to serve something greater than ones self. It was inevitable that he would join the military when he reach sixteen, enlisting before he allowed his friends and family to start his party. He excelled in basic training, and due to his skill with weapons, his hands, and his survival skills (and his father's influence) he was selected to join the Waffen SS. His first posting was to a small sabotage squad under Major Hans Gretcher, who lead his men into the Republic of Arizona controlled city of Mesa, to destroy their infrastructure and defenses. Fredrich served exceptionally for the three year duration of his posting, having saved his comrades under fire several times, in addition to single-handedly blowing up a water storage facility. The young lieutenant's dreams of command were delayed however, by the appearance of Caesar's Legion in the valley in 2254. Sweeping across the valley, the tribals had come to the gates of New Berlin itself, forcing all units back to defend the capital. It was here that Fredrich got his first taste of true war; facing down hundreds of tribals who charged on despite a rifle round in their chest, who cared little if the man next to them was killed, and who loved the feeling of killing a man with their machete. The city weathered the siege for ten years, sending out small groups in the night to poison the Legion's supplies and kill it's commanders, until the Nazis had grown brave enough to sally out. The highest officers of the SS, Wermacht, RP and the Gestapo gathered to discuss the best course of action to break the siege, and it was decided that heavy infantry would mount the walls and lay down covery fire for light infantry on the ground who would engage the Legion. On the morning of September 11th 2264, hundreds of machine guns and rocket launchers roared to life, decimating the tribals close to the gate as hundreds of men poured out and began to charge the tribals. Fredrich was put in command of ten light riflemen and was supposed to lead to them on the left flank of the advance. They found themselves behind enemy lines however, as the Legionaries had regrouped and stalled the Nazi charge. Fredrich and his men thus began to fight their way back, through 80 experienced tribals, all of whom wanted to rip them apart. The 11 Nazis held well, picking off the tribals before they could reach them, then using their rifles as clubs when they ran out of ammunition. They fought like wild men, throwing hay-makers and picking up weapons from the dead, but by the time reinforcements came, Fredrich was the last alive, looted machete in one hand and his sidearm with one bullet left, in his other. Despite his acts of valour on the field, He was charged with disobeying a direct order and gross incompetence for the death of the men under his command. The military needed a scapegoat for the failure of their plan, so Fredrich was given a fast show trial, before being exiled, due to his father stepping in to beg that the original sentence, death, was changed. So betrayed by the people and government he had dedicated himself to, Fredrich headed into the wastes. He sneaked around the Legion siege camp before leaving the valley and heading east. Despite having nothing but the clothes on his back, and his former sidearm, he managed to traverse the desert until he reached the town of Globe. Globe was a pre-war town that the locals were determined to rebuild, but kept suffering attacks by raiders and the occasional legion raiding party. Blowing off stress at the bar, Fredrich told the bartender it was no wonder they were constantly being attacked, the guards were "incompetent boys that dressed like men so they wouldn't have to know actual work." Several of the guards were in the bar when Fredrich said this however, and decided to beat a lesson into him, only to be laid out by him. The captain of the guard heard the fight and rushed in to see three of his men beaten by a lone drifter, who he hired on the spot to drill him and his men. This was the beginning of his mercenary career he would spend the next sixteen years since pursing. After training the guards to the point they could hold of a raider band twice their size, Fredrich was paid for services and departed for the East. Personality Fredrich cares only about two, seemingly contrasting things, money and honor. His want of money is what causes him to continue his mercenary lifestyle, drifting from region to region profiting off of the people's misery. His funds are spent repairing his weapons and resupplying for the next conflict, with the left overs stored in a safe place. His honor is possibly the only thing he wouldn't put a price on, viewing it as the only thing to keeps a soldier from being some tribal dog. If anyone insults his honor Fredrich will always attempt to kill that person, even if it is his employer, as it reminds him of his banishment. He is also not entirely opposed to betraying his employer if it is shown to him that they are acting against their word, or are honorless in battle. This attitude has cost him tens of thousands of caps, but Fredrich maintains that it is better to be a poor soldier than a rich coward. He has a detached demeanor to those talking to him, causing some think he is yet another uncaring merc, but those few close to him know that he cares about those under his command. He has a massive hate for tribals however, stemming from his time in New Berlin. Accordingly he also despises mutants of any type, shooting any that he sees on sight, even if they are trying to hire his services. Equipment Fredrich is never seen without his patched (but otherwise well-mainted) SS uniform from his youth, and his 10mm pistol which is always holstered in his right hip. On his left is a machete that he took from a dead legionaire on the fringe of Legion territory, which he notches after every kill he makes with it. In his time wandering the wastes, he has put together his own rifle, the Last line, which he usually has a scope mounted on, so he can kill at a range. Category:Characters